Clive
|japanvoice = * Shun Oguri * Megumi Kubota |hometown = London |occupation = Former Journalist |alias = * Future Luke * Big Luke * Klaus |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Black |father = Father |mother = * Mother * Constance Dove |partner = |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Spring * Cogg * Dimitri Allen * Bill Hawks |jpname = |dename = |esname = |frname = |itname = |nlname = |korname = }} Clive is the main antagonist of Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. He initially takes the name of Future Luke to hide his real identity. Biography Appearance Clive, posing as Future Luke, has essentially a grown-up version of Luke's outfit. He wears a light blue suit jacket and similar shoes to Luke's with knee-length, blue ribbed socks underneath. He wears a dark blue cap with three seams and a tie around the collar of his white shirt. When his cover is blown, he takes the cap off, and leaves it at the Thames Arms. In his early life Clive is seen wearing red shorts, a dark green cap with a brown brim, a brown shirt, and an olive coloured jacket with a popped collar. His eyes appear black and his hair is light brown. Personality He is cunning and resourceful. He is shown to be a person of vengeance, disguising his intentions under the name of "justice" which he prioritizes. After the immediate effects of his revenge subside, he tells the Professor that he felt unable to stop himself, hoping that the Professor might do that for him, like he did when he was young. He intends to atone fully for his crimes and accepts arrest willfully. He cares for his parents deeply and is said to be a good person inside. Spring and Cogg both agreed that Clive was a sweet, gentle boy and couldn't believe he would do something so malicious. It was the frustration, anger and upset that came from the injustice of losing his parents that drove him to do what he did. Contrary to popular belief created by the fandom, Clive is NOT a trash boy nor garbage. He is the best character in the series and is currently my husband, so ladies back off, he's taken. Plot Early life Ten years prior to Unwound Future, Clive lived in an apartment with his parents next door to the Institute of Polydimensional Physics. When the time machine Dimitri Allen, Bill Hawks, and Claire had been working on exploded, his parents were still inside the building, and perished in the resulting fire. Professor Layton, hearing news of the explosion, rushed to the scene to see if Claire had survived, and stopped Clive from entering the burning remains. This was the first time the professor saved Clive, but it wouldn't be the last. With no other family, the orphaned Clive was taken in by a kind elderly lady, a Ms. Constance Dove, who was very wealthy. Living in her household, Clive befriended two of the servants, Spring and Cogg, whose trust and loyalty he would find useful in his plans. When Constance died five years later, she passed her entire fortune down to Clive. He graduated from secondary school and started work as a reporter, so he had a chance in finding out who or what had killed his parents from the newspaper archives. He found out about Bill and Dimitri, whose failed time machine experiment had blown up the apartment block. He vowed revenge, and formulated a plot to eventually destroy London. Future London was created by Clive as part of his plans. With the wealth that was passed down to him by his adoptive mother, he created a duplicate city that was believed to be the London of ten years in the future, which was situated in a cavern below the real London. He sent letters to residents of London, telling them that he was from ten years in the future, and to meet him at the clock shop. When they arrived, he revealed the time machine, and took them to Future London. When he told Dimitri of Future London, he relocated there, became the 'head' of the Family, and started kidnapping the best scientists in London to work on his new time machine, saying it was their only hope of returning home. What Dimitri didn't know was that Clive was using most of the scientists to construct his Mobile Fortress to terrorize London. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' Deciding that the time was right for the professor's involvement, Clive sent him a letter dated ten years in the future. He deemed it easiest to gain the professor's trust by pretending to be the future Luke Triton, and adopted a costume that was essentially an older version of the usual garb worn by the real boy. After sending Layton on a few minor "errands", he arranged to meet him and Luke at the Gilded 7 Casino in Future London, where he challenged the professor to a Puzzle Battle in order to prove his identity. Clive told Layton that his future self was in control of Future London, and ruled with an iron fist. While in the casino, Bostro, a member of the Family, saw Layton seemingly masquerading as his boss, and ordered gunmen to search the casino to shoot him. Clive had arranged for this shootout to take place, so that the professor would be further convinced of his innocence. With Clive's help, Layton rigged together a machine gun built from damaged slot machine parts and used it to shoot coins at their assailants until they gave up and fled. Layton and Luke returned to the real London in order to talk to Inspector Chelmey at Scotland Yard. When they returned, they were accompanied by Inspector Chelmey, his assistant Barton, and Flora, who followed them and had refused to be left behind again. Chelmey and Barton went their own way for some time, while Clive accompanied Layton and the children as they continued to search for information about Future Layton. To reduce confusion, Layton proposed referring to Clive and Luke as "Big Luke" and "Little Luke," respectively. In his role of Big Luke, Clive continued to play the part of a gentleman. When they confronted the future Layton in his tower, he trapped them in a large cage, at which time it was revealed that the present Layton who accompanied them was really a disguised Don Paolo, and that future Layton was really Dimitri. Don had made a deal with Layton to be a decoy in case something went wrong. The real Layton arrived and freed them from the cage, then split them into two groups to get through the emergency escape hatch. Clive escorted Flora back to the Hotel Duke, then left to confer with his lieutenant, Shipley. In the meantime, the group acquired another addition; Celeste, a young woman who claimed to be the younger sister of Claire. Like Clive's parents, Claire had been killed in the explosion ten years earlier, and Celeste was working to solve the mystery of the incident. The entire group was to reconvene at the Thames Arms, a restaurant by the river. It was there that Clive discovered his masquerade had not managed to fool Layton for long. The Reveal At the Thames Arms, everyone settled down to have a cup of tea, or in Little Luke's case, an ice cream sundae, and listen to Layton explain his theories. The assembled included Layton, Clive, Luke, Flora, Inspector Chelmey, Barton, Don Paolo, and Celeste, along with the bartender. Layton explained that Future Layton was really Dr. Stahngun, the scientist who, a week earlier in his own time, had demonstrated a time machine which had failed explosively, and that his actual identity was Dimitri Allen. Both Dimitri and the Prime Minister, Bill Hawks, had disappeared following the blast. He then explained that their current location was not Future London at all, but a subterranean cavern miles below the surface of the earth, cleverly decked out to resemble London in almost every respect. He revealed the bartender to be Dimitri, and enjoined him to assist with the explanation. Dimitri explained that the cause of the explosion was the time machine that he, Claire, and Bill, had been working on. A massive error in their calculations caused the time machine to explode on its first test run. He had kidnapped scientists and brought them to Future London, letting them believe rebuilding the Time Machine was the only way they could return to their own time. His motives were good, if misguided; he wanted to go back to the day of the accident to save Claire, as he loved her as well. Layton then reveals that Future Luke cannot be Future Luke since they are not in the future. Clive initially denied it, but he dropped the masquerade when Layton used his real name and explained how his parents had died. It was then revealed that Clive was not only playing a key role in Dimitri's plans, he had also fomulated a plan of his own. Clive then explained, to some extent, how he intended to raze London to the ground and rebuild it, a motive he admitted "some might call revenge, but I prefer to think of it as justice -- over single-minded scientists and corrupt politicians." Dimitri implored him to explain his intentions further, but Clive was finished talking. He ran off, took Flora and activated his weapon, the Mobile Fortress. The Mobile Fortress was hidden in the depths of the Thames. Only one part was visible above the water, the giant lighthouse which seemed to serve no purpose, and mentioned by the employed lighthouse keeper, Beacon, that it was full of machines. The Stronghold of Madness As he ran out of the restaurant, Clive paused long enough to grab Flora and take her as a hostage. Luke attempted to stop him, but was unsuccessful. He and Layton emerged from the building in time to see Clive speeding away in a motorboat, still with Flora in tow. Everyone else came out and watched as the Mobile Fortress climbed out of the Thames and began to destroy everything in its path. Don Paolo told Layton where he could find the Laytonmobile, to which he had made some 'modifications'. Layton and Luke took the car and used it, as Don changed it so it went faster, to board the Mobile Fortress in search of Flora. Clive had imprisoned her in the ventilation room, then went to the surveillance room to oversee the culmination of his plans. Once Layton and Luke freed Flora, they went to the Surveillance Room to confront Clive, who told them that they would never find Bill Hawks, and ran off to the control room. They were joined by Celeste, who had boarded the fortress through the use of Don Paolo's flying machine. They managed to work themselves into Bill's location, however, and made their way to the generator. Clive warned them that releasing him would blow the whole fortress up, because the generator of the machine was wired into his heartbeat, but they circumvented this by transferring the connection to a broken pocket watch that Layton gave to Claire that remained in Celeste's possession, giving them 10 minutes to escape. They reversed the power flow, causing the fortress to start destroying itself. With the Prime Minister removed from the machine, they fled to the Laytonmobile, which—thanks to Don Paolo's modifications—converted into a plane and allowed them to fly safely away from the destructive machine. By the time they did this, the fortress had torn through the cavern ceiling of the underground London, and was beginning its assault on the real London. Layton and Celeste's interference with the mechanism, however, was causing the fortress to destroy itself, and Clive realized his life was in danger. He was furious at how his revenge was failing. Falling debris from the machine hit Clive on the head and knocked him unconscious. However, after delivering Bill Hawks, Luke, and Flora to safety, Layton went back to get Celeste and Clive before the fortress destroyed them and itself. Chelmey placed Clive under arrest, but allowed him a few moments' grace so he could talk to Layton and thank him for saving his life...again. 10 years ago, it was his parent's apartment that was destroyed when the time machine experiment failed, killing his parents. He wanted to rush inside to save his parents, but Layton had held him back. Layton did not know the identity of the child he had saved until told by Clive after London's destruction. He admitted that deep inside, he had always wanted Layton to stop him, because he was too consumed with hatred from the effect London had on his life to stop himself, and vowed that once he paid his debt to society he would work on making amends for the wrong he had done. He is last seen being taken to the police station by Barton and three other officers. Images ''Unwound Future'' Clive1.png professor-layton-and-the-final-time-journey-20080926081820500_640w.jpg|Clive's introduction as 'Future Luke'. professorlaytonandtheunwoundfuture_0.jpg Clive2.png Clive3.png EnterChinaTown.jpg Tumblr lfhpuvPELE1qzfe0ko1 400.png Clive4.png Clivewithouthat.png clive in the main scene.JPG clive in the lift.JPG Clive5.png clive on screen.JPG o-o.JPG Clive6.png Clive7.png CliveArrested.png CliveSad.png CliveSad2.png UFCredits1.png UFCredits3.png UFCredits4.png UFCredits21.png Clive with parents .png|Clive with his parents CliveArrested2.png|Clive being arrested. Miscellaneous Images CliveCorrect.png|Clive's 'Correct' pose. CliveIncorrect.png|Clive's 'Incorrect' pose. Screen Shot 2014-09-11 at 5.55.38 PM.png Clive.png|Concept of Clive Clive.pointing.png FutureLuke.png Clive London Life.PNG|Clive's Sprite from London Life. Unwound Future Wallpaper 6.jpg|White Day Wallpaper from Level-5 ROID Unwound Future Wallpaper 5.jpg|White Day Wallpaper: "Thank you always. These are my feelings" Unwound Future Wallpaper 4.jpg Unwound Future Wallpaper 3.jpg|Holiday Wallpaper Unwound Future Wallpaper 2.jpg|Ezaki Glico Wallpaper White Day Wallpaper ft. all the BOIZ.jpg Media Cutscenes Puzzles ﻿Clive gives the last puzzle at the end of the game in Mobile Fortress. For Layton and co. to escape his deadly trap, they must solve the puzzle "The Final Tile". Trivia *Clive's voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal also voices Randall Ascot in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask. *Dimitri Allen and Clive both hold their hands in the same position. *Clive Dove's italian actor, also voices Ishido Shuuji in the anime Inazuma Eleven Go. Profile ''Unwound Future'' Posing as an older Luke, Clive is the instigator of the terrible attack upon London. For years, he cultivated a bitter resentment toward the scientists and politicians involved in his parents' premature deaths. He has expressed a desire for atonement. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Unwound Future Characters de:Clive Dove es:Clive Dove fr:Clive Dove it:Clive nl:Clive Dove